


Proposing Dilemma

by Rivulet027



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is going the way Aisha had planned so she enlists the help of her friends. She's going to propose to Kim even if she has to recook dinner and fix the flowers the Moogers ruined. (small mention of Samurai)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposing Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: I know the diamonds are traditional when it comes to proposing, but I went with sapphire for these two because you can get it in both their colors.

Proposing Dilemma:

Everything was a mess! Aisha stared at her ruined chicken and for a moment entertained the idea of throwing up her hands and just forgetting her entire plan. She forced herself to take several slow deep breaths, because despite the fact that nothing had gone right all day long her plan was still on. Her plan just now required tweaks.

She threw open the window, dumped the destroyed chicken on a plate to pull apart for the neighbors cat and dropped the pan in the sink. She checked her potatoes and started the pot boiling before she reached for her phone. She smiled, feeling some of her frustration fade as Rocky answered enthusiastically.

“Hey, are you still coming to visit Adam?”

“Of course. Tonight is the night and we want to be able to congratulate the two of you at the same time, plus he promised me pizza and movies.”

“Do you think you could do me a huge favor?”

“Sure.”

Aisha huffed out a sigh. Rocky was never going to learn.

“You don’t just agree to these things,” she scolded, “You’re supposed to find out what they are first.”

“But it’s you,” Rocky protested, “And you’re proposing to Kim tonight so I’m going to do pretty much anything you ask me to.”

“Good point,” Aisha conceded.

“So…” Rocky prompted.

“If I order out would you pick it up for me?”

“Sure,” Rocky agreed and then went silent as he thought about it, “You’re not too far out of my way, but why can’t you pick it up?”

“Because Kim’s flower bed got ruined,” Aisha groaned. She knew she needed to access the damaged, but she’d been more worried about her chicken.

“Ruined?”

“There were Moogers. They trampled about half of the flowers trying to sneak up on the gold ranger. I’d like to think they’ll think twice about coming into my yard again, but…”

“They ruined Kim’s flowers?” Rocky exclaimed.

“They paid for it,” Aisha reassured, “but now my chicken is ruined, the flower bed is a mess and I still have other food cooking.”

“That’s awful,” Rocky sympathized. 

“The silver lining is that the gold ranger is adorable. He offered to stay and help me clean up, but there was a monster downtown so I let him off the hook.”

Rocky laughed, “You’re making me glad you two both work out of town. I’m leaving in a bit, let me know where to stop and I’ll take care of it.”

“Thanks. I’ll call you after I order and I’ll pay you back when you get here,” Aisha sighed as she began to pull out plates so she could set up the dining room table. 

After she and Rocky said their goodbyes she called Adam. She’d barely had to explain her dilemma and he was heading over to help.

Adam took over the cooking almost as soon as he arrived while Aisha did her best to fix the flower beds. After she was satisfied that they were as pretty as she could make them she took a quick shower, put on the dress she’d picked out to wear and joined Adam in the kitchen. 

“Thanks,” she told him as she grabbed a pen and paper.

Adam smiled at her, “Wow, you look amazing.”

Aisha rolled her eyes, “I haven’t even done my make-up yet.”

“Still look amazing and you’re welcome,” Adam teased as he worked on making a salad.

Aisha glanced at the time, Rocky had to be arriving soon and then she had to kick them both out before Kim got home. She grabbed a paper and pen and sat down at the table to make a list of the things they’d need to pick up tomorrow to finish fixing the flower beds.

“You know I don’t think Rocky gets that you two are already engaged,” Adam told her.

Aisha glanced up, smiled and shook her head, “I told him we decided together, but that we decided we’d propose to each other.”

Adam smiled, “And…”

“Oh, you don’t want this story with Rocky?” Aisha asked feigning an innocent look.

“Has Kim?”

Aisha smiled, “Last Sunday in front of my family. My grandma almost cried.”

Adam smiled back.

Aisha shook her head and frowned, “Of course then she started going on about great-grand kids, but I think Kim and I both got her to agree that was a decision for another day.”

Adam shook his head, “Well you know how grandparents are.”

Aisha nodded. She and Adam kept up a small banter as she finished her list and he helped her finish setting up the table. Rocky arrived and the three of them arranged the food together. After getting a group hug Aisha sent them on their way. She’d just finished her make-up and jewelry when Kim came grumbling in the doorway.

“You would not believe the day I’ve had,” Kim groaned, then stopped short, “You look amazing. My day just totally got better.”

Aisha smiled, set Kim’s purse on a nearby table and kissed her before suggesting, “I’m going to get the food on the table while you get comfortable.”

“Oh, no,” Kim shook her head before she reeled Aisha in for another kiss, then whispered against her lips, “I’m so getting dressed up too. I’m going to go put on the new pink dress you like me in so much.”

Aisha smirked, “Now my day has just improved.”

Kim gave her a look full of questions, but Aisha shook her head, “Later.”

Kim nodded. Aisha took a deep breath as she watched her go, then went back to the kitchen to make sure the food was still warm and looking good before she began putting it on their dining room table.

Then she set the ring Kim had been hinting that she wanted in the middle of Kim’s plate. She turned at Kim’s sharp inhale of breath.

“I love you,” Kim smiled as she took in the candles, the good china and the food. Her smile widened as she took in the box, “I love you so much.”

Aisha had worried she’d be at a loss for words when the moment came, but the look on Kim’s face gave her strength and her fingers lightly played over the box before she picked it up and moved across the room. She and Kim shared a smile before she got down on one knee and opened the box. Kim wiped the tears out of her face and took a deep breath, “It’s so pretty. I’m not going to faint. I could totally faint right now.”

Aisha started to stand concerned before Kim waved her off.

“No, I’m fine. Ask me. I’m dying to get that ring on my finger,” Kim urged.

“Well now you’ve just ruin the moment,” Aisha teased as she closed the box, “I might have to get Adam and Rocky to help on another day and try this again.”

“Aisha!” Kim complained, “You can’t do all this and then close that box. It’s too pretty and I need to show it off and tell everyone how much I love you and…”

Aisha stood, laughing as she leaned in to kiss Kim. She smiled as Kim drew her closer, tangled hands into her hair and then they were both too busy smiling at each other to continue kissing. Aisha pulled back a fraction so that their eyes could meet, “Marry me?”

Kim nodded.

Aisha raised an eyebrow.

Kim bounced on her toes before she held out her hand and wiggled her fingers, “Ring me.”

Aisha shook her head, “Goof.”

Kim pouted, “I’d let you’d take the box back, eat dinner with you and contain my excitement enough for you to get down on one knee and give me the speech you had planned, but I think we both know that we want that pretty sapphire on my finger.”

“The boys love the one you gave me,” Aisha teased.

“‘Sha,” Kim complained.

Aisha shook her head indulgently as she took the ring out of the box and slide it onto Kim’s finger. Kim held her hand out to admire the ring as she let out a cry of triumph.

“You’re supposed to say yes silly,” Aisha pointed out.

Kim pulled her in, punctuated each word with a kiss, “Yes. Yes. Always and forever yes.”


End file.
